


Christmas in July

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Felching, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Ruining, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been in awe of Sam and Dean since the moment he saw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info/Tags: light CBT and mentions of: puppyplay, flogging, rope bondage
> 
> Written for the [Team Free Will Secret Santa Exchange](http://tfwsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) for the-whore-of-gallifrey's prompt: Castiel loves his subs, loves watching them together more.
> 
> *check the end notes for possibly more porny goodness*

Dean is his name.

Castiel hears it whispered in corners of the small, smoke-filled room the crowd is gathered in. Dean is in the center of the room, atop a platform that’s bathed in a soft light. The scarlet red ropes binding him to the stage’s metal t-frame highlight the blush that has spread over his chest and arms. There’s saliva creeping out around Dean’s ball gag, but he swipes his tongue around as best he can during the break between strikes.

The cat o' nine tails cuts through the air, connecting with Dean’s exposed stomach and denim covered crotch. He yelps around rubber ball, teeth baring as he swallows the pain.

Castiel is enraptured.

The scene doesn’t last much longer, Dean’s chest puffing out with pride as the Dom leading the session praises his performance while the ropes fall to the ground. Castiel stares at the impressions left on Dean’s flexing bicep, he longs.

A tall man walks up to the stage from Castiel’s right. He’s the first person Dean makes eye contact with after being freed, a sweet smile now playing on Dean’s surely tired lips, and he seems to be talking Dean back to reality.

Castiel guesses this is Dean’s Dom and the person who wielded the whip was only borrowing him for the evening. He watches as the man’s fingers deftly assess the rope marks, slowly moving down Dean’s body to inspect the welts.

Castiel gets a better view of the other man. He’s gorgeous; face warm and comforting as he cares for his sub. His hands are roaming as part of the exam and stop to caress along the way. Castiel loves seeing these parts of the lifestyle most of all.

The audience is mostly gone now. Which leaves Castiel in the not-so-dark shadows of the room, clearly staring at the two men in its center. The remaining stragglers leave and now Castiel can also eavesdrop on the soft whispers from Dean and his Dom.

“You did so well, Dean.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything hurt?” He waits for the shake of Dean’s head. “God, you looked so good up there. Took it all like such a good boy.”

Dean smiles again, the praise lighting him up. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam places a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “You ready to go or want to stick around?” He moves to wrap his arm around Dean’s shoulders but is shrugged off.

“Need to stretch out my arms.” He does so with a deep groan, then steps off the stage and toward the door. “We can head out.”

Castiel goes still when Dean sees him. He’s been caught and has no excuses for his creepy watching. “Good job back there,” he mumbles.

“Huh?” Dean says, eyebrow raised.

Castiel realizing his mistake, turns and addresses Sam, who’s two steps behind Dean. “I just wanted to let you know your sub did I great job tonight.”

Sam chuckles, “Well you can tell him yourself, cause I’m not his Dom.”

Head-tilted in confusion, Castiel looks back to Dean.

“That’s just Sammy, he’s my brother.”

Not his Dom, his brother. “So do you have a Dom?”

“That’s forward of you, isn’t it?” Castiel’s flabbergasted face brings a laugh out of Dean. “I was fucking with you. But if you must know, I don’t have one.”

Castiel knew there was _something_ about Dean. “Then let me introduce myself.”

\--

It’s been over a year, since Castiel found himself caught in the whirlwind that is Sam and Dean Winchester. Their initial meeting leading to an eventual friendship and the inevitable meshing of their kink lifestyle.

Over the months of their friendship, Castiel learns many interesting things about the Winchester brothers. They share stories of their childhood growing up in foster care after their parents’ death when Sam was a baby. How they stumbled into fetlife after Sam saw a porno. Like how Sam is also a sub, preferring vocal instruction and intellectual domination to Dean’s bondage and pain kinks. The most interesting bit of information of course was learning that Sam and Dean are intimate.

Castiel already knew their relationship was more than that of typical brothers. He’s positive most guys don’t kneed their brother’s asscheeks after a particularly rough flogging session or watch as the other is paraded around a party as a puppy. (Castiel was very fond of Sam’s tail that day.)

Learning of that final step their relationship took was enlightening. However, Castiel could never judge them. They kept their personal life private, sharing that detail with very few people, and hurt no one in the process. He couldn’t ask for more than that.

Truthfully, Castiel considers himself lucky to be a part of their life. Even more so now as he sits in a recliner and watches his two gorgeous subs make out lazily on the couch beside him. A glint of Dean’s ring catches Cas’ eye and he smiles knowing the item is so much more than jewelery.

Sam had the idea initially, wanting to offer himself fully to Castiel but not wanting a huge collar on his neck. Once he saw the simple gold band, Dean finally agreed to the public display of their relationship, glad that it wasn’t so obvious.

He can’t see Sam’s from this angle, mainly because the hand it’s attached to is currently snaking into the back of Dean’s pants, but Castiel knows it’s there and the warm feeling in his heart is quickly superseded by the stirring of his cock. Dean climbing into Sam’s lap helping him along.

“Hey,” Sam breaks their kiss at Castiel’s voice. “I have an idea. Dean, go to the room. Put on the triple crown, choose whatever gag you want and get on the pegasus. Sam, get him fully ready.”

“Christmas in July?” Dean jokes.

“Don’t get in trouble and lose what you got,” Sam says with a smirk.

Castiel laughs, “Off you go.” He waits around, allowing them to prepare for their play.

Castiel enters the room a few minutes later to find them both naked. Dean’s standing faced away from him. Sam is on his knees fastening Dean’s ankle cuffs to the wooden frame. “Wait,” he starts. Dean turns his head to look, the huge o-ring gag he’s wearing now clearly visible to Cas. “I want him on his back. Legs in the lowest notch.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sam says, hurrying to unbuckle the restraints so Dean can lay down.

When Dean’s finally ready, Castiel looks him over. His gag is already spit shiny, drool absorbing into the fabric straps on the sides of his face. All the set up has played perfectly into Dean’s turn ons; he’s rock solid and the ball splitter cock ring is digging into him.

Dean looks beautiful like this. He spread out, yet still confined. Arms out to his sides and strapped down, legs up and spread wide apart by the bars connected to his ankles. The flat circle bottom of the black plug in Dean’s ass just makes him smile.

“You did such a good job, Sam. I’m so happy you know exactly what I want.”

Sam stands up a little straighter and Castiel soaks in the pride of taking care of his sub’s needs.

“Now, Dean. There won’t be any rough play tonight, but tell me your word in case you need it.”

He licks his dry lips and jumbles out, “Castiel.”

“And if you need me to slow down or think there might be something wrong?”

“Cas.”

“Good boy. Now, Sam, let’s make sure Dean is really ready.” Castiel gets his fingertips around the end to the plug, slowly tracing the rim. He pulls it out deliberately slow, Dean feeling every inch as he futilely tries to quiet his noises with his mouth open. “On your knees, Sam. I want you to eat out that pretty hole until he’s squirming. And, Dean, you better have some precome for me when I get back from choosing toys.”

Castiel can’t suppress the smile he gets when Dean moans at his statement. He makes his way to the drawers that contain all the equipment they use. Like he told Dean, Castiel doesn’t want to go hard tonight. They were rough enough the night before, when Dean chose the riding crop for the evening’s play. He does however want to inflict a little pain, well within Dean’s limits.

Nipple clamps, wooden ruler, and a vibrator. Perfect. As are the sounds coming from his subs. Focusing his attention back to them, Castiel walks the few steps back and sets everything down on a side table near Dean’s head. He picks the clamps back up as he looks over Dean.

“Stop squirming, Dean,” He chastises while squeezing each of Dean’s nipples, perking them up for a better grip. “Ready yet, Sam?”

Sam takes a deep breath; he must’ve had his whole face pressed into Dean’s ass. “Not yet, Sir.”

“You let me know now.” Clamping Dean’s left nipple while making eye contact with Sam.

Sam nods his head quickly. “Yes, Sir,” driving his tongue back into Dean. Cas notes Sam’s erection, a clear show of how much he loves this.

Looking back up Dean’s body, Castiel reaches for the other clamp to secure. Dean groans a perfect groan that only spurs Castiel on. He smacks the ruler down across the clamps. A squeal turning into a moan, Dean’s tongue flopping around in his opened mouth.

Sam moans from his position and Castiel hits the clamps again, one then the other. Dean squirms and Castiel smacks him on the stomach. “Control yourself.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean mumbles.

Sam leans back on his haunches, face wet with his spit. “He’s ready, Sir.”

Castiel slides two fingers easily into Dean. “You deserve a present for all the good work you’ve done tonight, Sam.” He twists his fingers and pulls them out. “Fuck him, as hard as you want.”

Sam scurries to stand up, hard cock bobbing out in front of him. He quickly lubes himself up and pushes in. Dean doesn’t move an inch but lets out a long groan.

Castiel runs his fingertips down the center of Dean’s chest, “You’re doing great.” He examines the cock ring he has on: Dean’s balls bright and swollen, squeezed into the two rings that keep them spread and pulled away from his body.

“I hope you don’t think I forgot about wanting that precome. If it wasn’t there, you would have known.

Sam’s set a serious rhythm, pounding in as hard as he can with the aide of Dean’s rigid form. They’re worked up, both of them horny and showing it all day. Dean’s cock head shiny with all the precome it’s dripping. Sam’s starting to make his telltale noises and Dean’s making a sound with every one of Sam’s thrusts. Castiel closes his hand around Dean and he shakes with his attempted control.

“You can move.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Castiel flicks the clamps and strokes Dean’s cock, trying to get him right to the edge. “Go ahead and come, Sam.”

Sam thrusts in three more times, fingers gripping so tight Dean will have the reminder tomorrow. Castiel feels Dean’s balls attempting to tighten; he grabs the ruler again and brings it down in a quick snap across Dean’s cock and balls.

Dean cries out in pain, Sam giving a sympathy groan right after.

“Do you want another?”

Dean nods briskly.

“Cock or balls?”

“Both, please.”

Castiel swings down the ruler again, from top to bottom. Dean yelps.

“Nothing like a good ruined orgasm." He watches Dean's erection wilt quickly. "Now, Sam, it’s time to clean up.”

Sam falls to his knees again and makes a happy noise before pressing his face to Dean's ass. Cas smiles at the happy noise it makes in Dean. There's nothing better than knowing he's taken care of his subs.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this event was occuring while I was SUPER busy at work and I knew I wasn't going to get everything I wanted into the story before the deadline. So I told my recipient that after reveals, I'd be glad to write a little something extra (she'd asked for "can I just please get Cas covered in bruises and come like... yes.."). However, it seems she's vanished from tumblr. 
> 
> Thus I take it to my readers (if anyone even reads this). I've had a personal yearning for a Dom!bottom and that's what our good Castiel is in this fic. So if you're interested in a second part to this, with Cas topping from the bottom and being all Dom while he rides Dean to his content, please let know. Since the purpose of this story was to be a gift, now you all are my recipient(s). :D
> 
> TL;DR: Want Cas to get fucked next? Tell me.


End file.
